


Oops

by Too_much_thinking (Too_much_Thinking)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren's dumb, Fluff and Angst, I suck at tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, basically everyone is gonna be in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_much_Thinking/pseuds/Too_much_thinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren fell for Levi, literally,  right on top of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

Today had been just another day, Eren had gotten up did his chores and was just wandering around the old castle.

Poking his head in rooms he had never been before. Mikasa and the others had training for a while and the Special operations squad was out with their horses, Leaving Eren to wander.

Eren opened a door to someones office it was surprisingly clean compared others office's, well actually just Hange, Hange's office was quite cramped with books and files flung around it was amazing how she could still find things so easily.

Eren thought better than to stay there too long, he wasn't one to look through peoples stuff when he turned and was walking back towards the door, The knob clicked and it opened revealing the owner of the office, Captain Levi

"Corporal, I-I was um looking around the castle and just happened to stumble into here" Eren didn't know what to say he never felt quite right when facing him.

Levi looked up at Eren  than rolled his eyes "just go" Levi said stepping to the side. 

Eren nodded, why was he so nervous he had talked to the Corporal alone before maybe it was the thought of intruding on his space he never wanted to bother him, most of the time the-

Eren was lost in his thoughts when he suddenly fell forward on top of Levi

oh crap, "I'm so sorry sir" Eren said his face flushed pure red he was about to stand up when Levi caught her wrist and Pulled her back onto him. The door swung open and none other than Hanji stood there. Eren opened his mouth to say something when Hanji spoke "I see that your busy" Her voice was filled with sexual innuendo.  Eren could see Levis face he looked mortified as if a titan was standing there.  

she nodded a knowing grin on her face as she turned on her heels and left closing the door with a soft click.Erin scrambled up and glanced at the corporal who was standing up himself avoiding Erens eyes,  "I have to go" Eren murmured running out of the room. 

what just happened had he really just been caught in the worst position possible with corporal. But Levi had pulled him down if Hanji hadn't walked in what would have happened Eren blushed and shook his  head as she pushed a door open finding himself outside of the castle near the courtyard. Eren saw Armin and Christa just talking They must have finished training early, well at least Hange wouldn't tell anybody without Levi killing her-WAIT, why would she not Hange wasn't scared of the corporal.

oh god if Mikasa heard about this she would freak out and just attempt to murder the Corporal, for a second Eren wondered what would happened if they fought. 

Eren sat down on the concrete steps hugging his knees maybe Hanji wouldn't tell anybody.

Just as he thought this Connie and Sasha were running towards the blonde Goddesses(it was the nickname Ymir gave the two, as she truly believed they were long lost twins) Connie started blabbering to them and Sasha was laughing, Armin nodded for awhile than his eyes grew wide in shock and Christa smiled. 

  Erin decided to ask about what they were talking about when he got there Connie had already ran and Ymir was standing with Christa laughing.

When Armin saw him he rushed forward worry etched in his bright blue eyes, "Eren it's not safe to be in abusive relationships, I know you think you love him but-" Eren cut him off, "what?"  

   "Armin, leave him alone he might enjoy the pain" Ymir said with a laugh.

Christa glanced at her blushing "Ymir" than she looked at Eren "congratulations" she said smiling warmly.

"so what's it like with humanity's strongest" Sasha teased.

  Eren's eyes widened finally realizing what they're talking about "I'm going to kill Connie" Eren whispered, then turned towards them with a faux smile "please don't believe these rumors, The Corporal and I have nothing special going on" Eren said, Armin sighed in relief and Sasha whined,

" why would Hange Lie" Christa asked.

Causing Armin to come back into his worried state "oh no, you do think you love him" the small blonde grabbed his face "Eren look at me. The corporal beat you, he abused you" Eren groaned "he only beat me up so I'd be hand over to the survey corps" he mumbled.  "oh god he's poisoned your mind" Armin cried releasing Eren.   
lllll  
"WATCH OUT" Eren heard Jean yell but was too slow something hit his face causing Eren to collapse.  Ymir burst into laughter, and Sasha kneeled down to help. 

Eren blinked open his eyes and saw Mikasa looming above. "Eren"  her voice sounded like one of a serial killer.  "why did you let him touch you". 

Ymir collapsed laughing harder than before.

"Mikasa I-" she stopped him "I won't let him do it again" she slowly turned and Eren realized what she wanted to do.  

He sprung to his feet and caught her arm. Even if he stopped her now she still would try to kill Levi. and Armin would lose all respect so what could he do. Eren closed his eyes he was already blushing without saying it. "Me and Corporal..." He had his head down but could feel his friends eyes on him. "we're together sort of...it's complicated but he's not what you guys think he's kind" how could he say this he wanted to claw his eyes out from the shame. 

"What" Sasha squeaked out, "Mikasa if you hurt him you'll be hurting me" Eren let go of her wrist "and you guys if I hear a word of this again I'll have Levi exterminate you" Eren finished with a sigh. 

Mikasa was staring at him tears in her eyes "I don't believe you would become his" she said dramatically.  "oh come on Mikasa" Eren tried. Everyone else was quiet when he looked at them they seemed like they were thinking thoroughly about his words. "Well I'm going" Eren decided this was his best move at the moment., escaping before Ymir could open his mouth.

I think I've dug the biggest hole and dragged corporal into it with me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first story that I've posted on this site, if you have any constructive criticism please do post a comment.


End file.
